


Kind of Overprotective

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Overprotective, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: The Krew goes on vacation and everything's going great until Korra notices that people are following them around and she doesn't like it.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 111





	Kind of Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> The Krew deserves a vacation. I hope they actually get to go on one someday. And that they go to the Fire Nation.

It was a warm sunny morning on Ember Island. Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako were on a vacation together. After dealing with everything that went down during the Earth Kingdom elections and the whole brainwashing mess, they needed a break. Mako was the hardest to convince but he gave in eventually. Its been a while since the four of them could just relax together.

However Korra wasn’t particularly relaxed right now. Mako and Bolin were currently swimming and the girls were sitting in the shade and talking. Well they were talking until Korra noticed something. She’s been noticing it since they arrived but now its really starting to bother her.

“Korra? What is it?” Asami tilted her head as she saw her girlfriend glaring at something.

“It’s those people.” Korra narrowed her eyes more.

Asami turned around and saw some people looking over at them and whispering. She waved at them and smiled. They stopped for a moment but then all smiled back at her and some of them winked.

Asami turned around to see Korra glaring at the group.

“Why are you looking at them like that?” Asami smiled.

“I just... I don’t like the way they’re looking at you. They do it any more and they’re gonna start drooling over you.” Korra looked away and crossed her arms.

Asami blinked a few times then burst out laughing. Korra’s head snapped towards her and she looked at her with wide eyes, “Why are you laughing? I’m serious!”

Asami laughed some more, “I know sweetheart. You’re adorable.” Asami said as she moved closer to Korra and hugged her arm, causing the Avatar to blush.

“What are you doing?” Korra’s voice cracked a bit as Asami pressed herself closer to her.

“Letting them know I’m taken.” the CEO kissed the Avatar on the cheek, “I’m here on vacation with you. Well you and Mako and Bolin but that’s besides the point. I don’t care about some random people who just wanna get my attention because of my name.”

“Yeah but... I wanted all of us to be able to relax here. And now a bunch of people are staring over here. I just wanted some time with you and the boys. No people freaking out about who we are.” Korra looked genuinely disheartened.

Asami was more than used to people looking at her, flirting with her, hoping to get into her good graces, wanting to be noticed by her. She’d dealt with that her whole life.

“Come on.” Asami pulled Korra up and pulled they started running.

Korra wanted to ask where they were going but she decided to see what Asami was up to. After some time they arrived at a rocky part of the beach. Asami pulled her up on a higher rock and sat down. Korra sat down next to her.

“Better?” Asami asked as she leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“Sorry. I know it was stupid. I didn’t mean that we had to move away from everyone else.” Korra sighed but leaned closer to Asami.

“Its fine Korra. Like I said I think its adorable that you got jealous over me. Maybe a tiny bit overprotective though.” Asami chuckled causing Korra to do the same.

The Avatar wrapped her arms around the CEO’s waist and kissed her cheek, “Maybe next time we should go somewhere more private.”

“Private huh? So you just wanted to get me alone with you?” Asami’s voice was a bit lower than normal and had a teasing tone that caused Korra to blush furiously.

“No! Not like that! I mean if you want to... I just meant...” the Avatar was struggling to find words which made Asami laugh again.

“Sorry. You’re fun to tease. And cute when you’re embarrassed. But I know what you mean. I actually own a private beach on another island. We can all go here next time if you want. Bolin could bring Opal along too.”

“Mako’s gonna feel left out.”

“Oh he’ll be fine. He’s hot, I’m sure he can find someone to spend a week with on vacation.” Asami said as a matter of fancy while watching Korra blush all over again.

“I don’t wanna think about that. Why did you say that?” Korra groaned as she hid her face in her hands. She heard Asami laughing next to her and soon joined her. Next vacation’s gonna be fun. But for now they’re gonna enjoy this one.


End file.
